sex_machinegunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sex Machineguns Wiki
Welcome to the Sex Machineguns Wiki Your best source for accurate and informative information about the worlds greatest band Sex Machineguns. Page run by Dylan Stobbart (Ujiteru Hojo). Admin Feed: ☀http://sex-machineguns.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Feed?venotify%3Dcreated&cb=2487 ! TOP FEED ! Founder, Head Admin Ujiteru Hojo Admin Eryk Trzeci "Hineks" Lineup Current -Anchang (Vocals, Guitar) 1989-Presents -Sussy (Guitar) (1995-2001 Official Member) 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012- Presents (Support) -Shingo☆ (Bass) 2007-Presents -Leon- (Drums) 2014-Presents Past -Ken'ichi (Drums) 2007-2012 -Ryotatsu (Guitar) 2007-2008 -Samurai.W.Kenjilaw (Bass) 2004-2006 -Circuit.V.Panther (Guitar) 2001-2003, 2004-2006 -Speed Star Sypan Joe (Drums) 1997-1999, 2004-2006 -Noisy (Bass) 1995-2003 -Clutch.J.Himawari (Drums) 1999-2003 -Mad Power Tsuchiya (Drums) 1989-1997 -Atkins (Bass) 1995 -Saamasu (Bass) 1989-1995 Support Members (Past) -Crazy Horse Kameen (Guitar) 2001-2003 -Cyzer.A.Hamburg (Guitar) 2001 -Takeo Shimoda (Drums) 1998-1999, 2014 -Ryosuke (Dragon Sue) 2009, 2011 Members Graphics Biography Sex Machineguns I (1989-1994) Sex Machineguns were originally the idea of two college students, Koji Ando (Anchang) and Hiroshi Tsuchiya (Mad Power). The early Sex Machineguns continued until 1994 when Family issues led Saamasu (Bass) the leave. In 1995 Anchang, Mad Power and new Guitarist Sussy brought Sex Machineguns back to life with new bassist Atkins. However this was short lived and Atkins left shortly after and Noisy was hired as the new Bassist. Sex Machineguns II (1995-1998) In 1995 Sex Machineguns released their first homemade demo tape, and in 1996 an official demo, which lead to their discovery my music management company M.A.R.S.A. In early 1997 they released an independent Live CD and VCR. Toshiba EMI became interested and offered a record deal, shortly after Mad Power had left and Anchang hired Speed Star Sypan Joe on Drums. Sex Machineguns released their first single in 1998 entitled “Hanabi-La 大回転", and shortly after "BURN 〜愛の帆脳を燃やせ〜” two months later they released their first album “Sex Machinegun”. Sex Machineguns III (1999-2003) The album both instantly followed by a huge tour of Japan from Kagoshima to Sapporo, each venue sold out. In 1999 the released their second album “Made In Japan” and another sold out tour. In 2000 S.S.S Joe left the band due to back injury and new drummer Himawari was hired. with new drummer Himawari they recorded their 3rd album “BBQ-Michel”. Just before the tour, Sussy felt differences in band direction and the newly wed dropout left the band. In a rush Himawari suggested they hire Circuit.V.Panther from his old band “CleiR” and continued the tour with Panther as support shortly after he was hired officially in to the band and they recorded their 4th album “Ignition” in 2002. Suddenly, Sex Machineguns announced their disbandment and a farewell tour to wrap up with 2 final shows at Budokan. “Final Attack” was their most successful tour selling out the famous venue Nippon Budokan twice. Sex Machineguns released a CD and DVD for their 2 final shows. For the first show they released the CD “LIVE! Final Atack at Budokan” and their last show “SM SHOW FINALE”. The DVD is considered one the best live DVD’s in history by many. Sex Machineguns IV (2004-2006) In 2004 Anchang and C.V.Panther revived Sex Machineguns with new line-up with Samurai.W.Kenjilaw on bass and brought back S.S.S.Joe on drums. They released their 5th album entitled “Heavy Metal Thunder” not creating as much commercial success as before they engaged in a smaller tour of Japan in smaller venues. in late 2005 they travelled to USA the record their new album “Made In USA” they documented their stay and released 2 DVD’s “A Day In The Live” which showed the one show they played in Nashville (Club 12th & Porter) and “Living in America” which documented their stay and recording of the album. after tour Japan for the new album. After the "Zarigani Chop Americana tour" C.V.Panther, S.S.S.Joe, and S.W.Kenjilaw left to pursue their old band “Elleguns” with the new name “The Cycle” in 2006. Sex Machineguns V (2007-2012) In 2007 Anchang released 2 singles as Sex Machineguns with him as the only official member of the band. in 2008 Anchang hired Ryotatsu on Guitar, Shingo on Bass, and Ken’ichi on drums. With this new line-up they released 2 singles and their 6th album entitled “Cameron” shortly after the tour Ryotatsu was fired. with just 3 members and member Dragon Sue they released their 7th studio album “45º↗︎”. The single from the album “Pride” was very successful and was the the closest they came to the mainstream success of the early 2000s. in 2011 the released their 8th album “SMG” and Single “37564”. In 2012 they released the single “Ame No Kawasaki” which followed with a tour with “THE冠" and a live DVD entitled “SEX MACHINEGUNS vs THE冠：SEX冠 2012”. In 2013 drummer Ken’ichi left the band and Sex Machineguns went on hiatus while Shingo and Anchang worked on their new band “The✩Maintenace”. Sex Machineguns VI (2013-Present) Sex Machineguns embarked on another tour with THE冠 In december 2013 with support drummer Leon. However Leon was temporarily replaced by old-time support drummer Takeo Shimoda and recorded and released the EP "未練FIRE!" in July 2014. The EP received high reviews and news of an album with Leon as an official member was announced. Sex Machineguns released their 9th album "LOVE GAMES" on October 29th 2014. After SEX冠 2014 Sex Machineguns embarked on a tour supporting their new record. In may 2015 Sex Machineguns released a new single entitled "メタル経理マン". Written by Ujitéru Hojo. Love♥Love♥long biographies... Discography MAIN SEX MACHINEGUN (1998.10.16) TOCT-10469 MADE IN JAPAN (1999.11.26) TOCT-24258 Barbe-Q★マイケル (2001.3.7) TOCT-24546 IGNITION (2002.10.09) TOCT-24870 HEAVY METAL THUNDER (2005.03.02) TOCT-25617 MADE IN USA (2006.02.08) TOCT-25930 CAMERON (2008.10.08) TOCT-26590 45°↗ (2009.10.09) MRSA-1007 SMG (2011.08.31) YZXL-10028 LOVE GAMES (2014.10.29) NQKS-1006 SINGLE JAPAN 惑星からの物体"SEX"ツアー SPECIAL PREMIUM (11.21.1997) - HANABI-la大回転 (1998.04.22) TODT-5135 BURN 〜愛の炎を燃やせ〜(1998.09.18) TODT-5198 TEKKEN II (1999.02.03) TODT-5256 みかんのうた (Live) (1999.04.21) TODT-5291 ONIGUNSOW (1999.10.20) TODT-5340 愛こそすべて (2000.05.24) TODT-5391 S.H.R. ~セクシーヒーローレヴォリューション~ (2001.01.24) TOCT-22130 そこに、あなたが... (2002.01.23) TOCT-4349 暴走ロック (2002.05.16) TOCT-4373 世直し Good Vibration (2002.08.07) TOCT-4407 出前道一直線 (2004.11.10) TOCT-4809 サスペンス劇場 (2005.02.09) TOCT-4842 愛人28 (2005.08.03) TOCT-4877 廃品回収 (2007.08.22) - 毒マムシ (2007.09.26) - JACKY (2007.10.31) - 雨の川崎 (2012.01.25) YZXL-5036 未練FIRE! (2014.07.02) NQKS-1004 メタル経理マン (2015.05.27) NQKS-1009 LIVE CD LIVE FIRE (1997.03.29) MRSC-0001 Burning Hammer (2001.10.31) TOCT-24658 LIVE!! Final Attack at BUDOKAN (2003.09.26) TOCT-25148 LIVE VIDEO INTO THE FIRE (1997.05.13) MRSV-0001 BORN OF FIRE (1997.11.21) MRSV-0002 HELLthy Set-M (1999.04.21) BVC-1015 緊急 ! 野ざらし (2000.09.27) TOVF-1346 SM Show (2000.11.16) TOVF-1354 SM Show 2 (2002.02.20) TOBF-5119 NO-ZARASHI～HISASHIBURI～ (2002.08.05) MRSV-0003 ゆく年くる年. 蛇METALⅡ〜年中無休〜 - 新居浜ビデオ (2003.02.09) MRSV-1004 SM Show 3 (2003.02.19) TOBF-5194 SM Show Finale (2003.10.22) TOBF-5248 Asian Metal (2004.07.08) A Day In The Live - SEX MACHINEGUNS LIVE IN USA (2006.06.28) TOBF-5485 INDEPENDENCE DAY (2010.09.22) MRSD-0428 SMG ALIVE (2011.05.18) YZXL-8005 SEX冠 Tour 2012 (2013.07.18) PPPD-2004 CYBER CIRCUS TV Vol.5 SEX MACHINEGUNS (2015.07.22) MISC VIDEO SUPER SPEED STAR (1999.-.-) - ヴィデオSEX (2000.06.07) TOBF-5118 莫山先生振付講座 (2000.09.27) - 莫山先生振付講座番外編 (2001.-.-) - 長髪DANGER (2001.-.-) - ヴィデオSEX 2 (2002.12.04) 鋼鉄箱 (2003.12.13) TOBF-5285 LIVING IN AMERICA (2006.03.08) TOBF-5399 S.M.IV (2006.-.-) MRSD-0444 ファンクラブ会報 Vol.1 (2011.-.-) - ファンクラブ会報 Vol.2 (2012-.-) - ファンクラブ会報 Vol.3 (2012-.-) - ファンクラブ会報 Vol.4 (2012.-.-) - MISC 大漁 (2001.08.21) TOCT-22170 マシンガンズの集い (2003.06.04) TOCT-25063 To The Future Tracks (2003.08.06) TOCT-25083 Best Tracks - The Past And Future (2008.03.26) TOCT-26527 プライド (2009.03.04) MRS-0304 37564 (2011.02.23) YZXL-5029 Remix Best (2012.04.18) FLLM-11 DEMOS 1995デモテープ さそりの毒は恐ろしい Social media Twitter Facebook Sex Machineguns.com SMG Wiki Facebook SMG Wiki Twitter SMG Youtube Blogs Band Blog Anchang -Fish blog -Gree Shingo -Gree Leon -Ameba Sussy -Ino Head Park/blog- -Twitter Fanclub Twitter MACHINEGER'S Fan club -Little Devil 1996-1997 -Little Devil (Second) 1998-2003 -SEXERS 2004-2007 -SMC 2009-2011 -MACHINGER-A 2011-2012 -MACHINGER'S 2014- =Tabs= Latest activity Category:Sex Machineguns